


Pareidolia

by CheyanneChika



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, M/M, Moths, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: "That one looks like a snowman."What the hell could look like a snowman that wasn’t a snowman?





	Pareidolia

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real thing here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Pareidolia/comments/8y7t1h/this_moth_looks_like_a_snowman/

_That one looks like a snowman._

Combeferre was eternally frustrated with his words.

What the hell could look like a snowman that _wasn’t_ a snowman?

In the last ten years, he’d come up with exactly three possibilities:

  1. His soulmate was cloud gazing with him just happening to walk by and his soulmate just had to point it out to him.
  2. An awkward clown makeup.
  3. He was making a snow woman that wasn’t womanly enough.



His best friend, Enjolras, had put forth:

  1. His soulmate was hallucinating or tripping on LSD.
  2. His soulmate was going to, at random, interrupt whatever Combeferre was doing to show him a Rorschach test image that looked vaguely snowman-like.



Enjolras was not big on soulmates.  His own words, _Does the Pantheon know Apollo’s slipped away to preach to us, mere mortals?_  aggravated his delicate sensibilities.

Combeferre had spent far too much time looking at the clouds, searching any circus he came across, building ambiguously female snow people when there was enough snow to do so, looking up the types of hallucinations various drugs could cause and examining every Rorschach image he could find.  That last had been what caused him to learn the word pareidolia and then join Reddit.

This shiny, new addiction was far worse to Enjolras than anything else as it distracted him from his studies every time Combeferre wanted to show him a crack in a ceiling that looked like the Virgin Mary.

This time, the two were sitting in the library at desktops because Enjolras’s tablet had died and solidarity was a thing when it happened.

A boy walked by just as Combeferre opened a picture of a moth.  He loved moths.  He hadn’t even bothered to read the text yet. 

“That one looks like a snowman.”

“It kind of does—” Combeferre jerked as Enjolras slammed all his fingers down on the keyboard in surprise and they both turned to look at the boy with curly brown hair looking over Combeferre’s shoulder.  The boy jerked back and then stiffened and yanked up the sleeve of his blue hoodie.

_It kind of does_

Combeferre slowly revealed his own words.

A smile spread over the other man’s face.  He twisted his arm ninety degrees so it was held out to shake.  “I’m Courfeyrac.”

“Combeferre,” Combeferre replied, taking the hand.

A frisson went up both their arms and Combeferre finally smiled too.

“Pleased to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I've never written Les Mis before.


End file.
